


Sweet Lullaby

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei overhears Catelyn singing to Arya, a song from her own childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Cersei Lannister had never been the most talented Needleswoman in Westeros, the main problem, she resolved was the existing preference to skewer a person with the sharp needle rather than the material. The problem also resided in her lack of concentration, letting her mind wander conspicuously for several long boring minutes before she realised her stitches were wrong and she would have to unpick the thread and redo it. The Queen perched on her bedside, repeatedly forcing a needle through the soft fabric of her garments and pulling the stitches tight. She held the needle firmly and the ache in her fingers distracted her from her current situation. The Starks were currently nestling in Kings Landing like a flock of doves, both daughters, mother and father, and Cersei's resentment of the wolves didn't go unnoticed even if she 'attempted' a pleasant attitude. Ned Stark was a relentless man with a determined demeanour that made the golden haired lion grit her teeth in seething. The two daughters were hardly alike, but both cubs shared the same enthusiasm of youth and the Lannister found Arya's wildness and Sansa's purity too much to handle. Last but not least The wolf mother Catelyn Stark, she seemed the most decent of the four, but even then, she wasn't exactly company that the Queen would be most obliged to keep.

She had done it again, and sighed irritably as she picked out the previous stitches to correct the mistake in her work.  
It was then that Cersei Lannister heard the singing. A recognizable melody that made an inaudible gasp fall past her lips.  
The tune was soft and sweet and slow, a lullaby that registered in her memory, the fabric fell through her fingers and trailed onto the floor. She knew those words, knew that song, though she hadn't heard it since she was a little girl, before her mother had passed. She used to sing to her before her slumbers, her mothers crystal voice soothed her relentlessly and sighing minutes she was out like a torch. 

The Queen was on her feet and wandering down the halls before she realised she had left her chambers, the echo of her heels clicking on the tiles followed her search for the voice that sang. It was much clearer in the West wing and Cersei paused, closing her eyes, anticipating the words ahead.  
"To cherish, to hold, this ointment of gold, will never compare to the bond that we share.  
Forever, to cherish, forever to hold, forever I'll love you, till the gods have grown old,"  
Cersei mouthed the words as the elegant voice sung them. The voice of a woman. As the second verse began, the Blonde found where the song was being sung, and was able to watch from the crack on the door.  
Catelyn Stark sat beside Arya's bedside, the young wolf smiled up at her mother, a phase of exhaustion pressed on the young girl as her mothers perfect voice wrought with peace and comfort allowed Arya to slip into a dozy sleep. Catelyn ended the verse and rest her lips on her daughters temple, pulling the sheets up to her shoulders and finally, blew out the candle that illuminated her quarters. 

Cersei had little time to compose herself, and make it appear that she wasn't spying on the wolf mother, before Catelyn came strolling out of Arya's borrowed room and almost walked headfirst into the Queen herself.  
"My Lady," The Tully born woman nodded respectfully as a rosy red blush infiltrated her cheeks and warmed her neck.  
Cersei tried to play off her embarrassment, and ridding the evidence of all emotion that song had brought her. "I heard singing," The Queen excused pointedly, indicating to the room Catelyn had just left. The auburn haired woman seemed to blush a darker shade of red, and that Brought a slight smirk to the blondes rendered lips. Her glittering emerald eyes scoured over the others body distractedly and resting on the pale blue eyes. "Walk with me Lady Stark," Cersei offered though it sounded much more like an order that Catelyn far not refuse. The two women ambled down the hall, The stark still rather flushed, it was obvious that she was a modest woman who prefered her talents to remain unknown.  
"I apologize if I disrupted anything Your Grace," Catelyn murmured clearly, her eyes trained on the tiles below, after all, what floor didn't need a good inspection every now and again? Cersei chuckled, more of a hollow bicker than anything, and linked her arm with the Stark woman's, much to Catelyn's surprise, and suddenly felt awkward, more than usual around Royal presence.  
"You sing well," the Lannister commented and if the wolf mother wasn't blushing before, now she was redder than wine, and it made Cersei smirk even more. The Stark wanted to disregard the comment, simply brush it off, but didn't dare disrespect the queen. "Thank you, your grace, But it is an easy task," she spoke with modesty, stepping into an easy stride beside the queen who laughed bitterly at the comment.  
"For you perhaps, I can not sing like you can," Catelyn raised a brow and regarded the woman incredulously. She had always assumed that everybody could sing, just most people didn't want to... Except her husband. Ned, as she found out at the result of a drunken evening, That Lord Eddard could sing.. Very off key and noisily.  
"I do doubt that your grace, a fine woman as yourself surely has an abundance of talents that people don't often get to explore," the woman bit her tongue as soon as the words left her lips, they came out wrong and Catelyn dropped her head in slight embarrassment yet again.  
"I could teach you, If you wanted?" The offer was past the Tully's lips before there was any chance of reigning it back in, it just sprang out into the blue and Cersei was taken aback, nobody had offered her anything of the sort since her old septa tried to teach her the viola... It didn't end well.  
Cersei tried to figure an excuse, their lord Husbands were both drinking merrily in the grand hall surrounded by a full part including her two brothers, her Lord father and her eldest son who was accompanying Catelyn's firstborn daughter. Tommen had been put to bed a long while ago and There was no Liable excuse to pull her out of Catelyn Starks's generous offer.  
"I would not want to wake our children with my hideous screeching," Cersei commented attempting to avoid the situation but the auburn haired woman merely laughed and walked alongside Cersei, until they came across an empty room which was laden with tapestries that were draped in every wall.  
The Queen stood awkwardly as Catelyn quietly pushed the door closed, and the light of the torches in the halls diminished. The moonlight filtered through the large round window at one end of the hall and the pearly white glow cascaded down, illuminating the floor in a ring of soft light.  
"This is ridiculous!" The Blonde scoffed, she was still unsure why she had let the Confident Stark woman take such an interest in her.  
"No, it isn't, now come on," Cersei huffed disapprovingly still apprehensive about the whole ordeal. Catelyn smiled encouragingly and prompted her with the opening line.  
"So long the grass is growing green, so long is blue the sea..."  
Cersei took a shaky breath and dared to continue. "I'll share with you all that I have, And love you for eternity" her voice trembled, it was higher than she had remembered, but then again she had given up the idea as a girl and had not sung a note for over all these years.  
Catelyn fawned over her lines, smiling still. "You are good, Your grace, you ought to tense your diaphragm." She suggested very weary on giving her queen instructions. Cersei just raised a brow in compete oblivion, without clue what the other woman meant. The Stark attempted to indicate to her own, but Cersei was obviously confused and Catelyn laughed. "Here," she laid her palm softly on the blondes torso, just below her lungs, pressing lightly at the spot and the queen felt fireworks erupt at the touch, even through the thick bodice. The Wolf quickly retracted her hand in fear of overstepping her bounds.  
"Continue," Cersei fixed her with a sarcastic look of resentment before following her instructions and sang the part she had head Catelyn sing in Arya's chambers. Indeed her voice sounded clearer and more richer, and she let a genuine smile slip onto her lips as she filtered through the chorus. She sounded like her mother...  
Catelyn watched the moonlight bounce off of the Queens golden tresses, giving her some sort of angelic glow, and only then could she register Cersei's uttermost radiance.  
But for Cersei, she no longer saw Catelyn. Her mind wandered as it often did, and now she was thinking of her mother, cradling her young self in her arms as she sang, it was her favourite lullaby, she used to sing it every night, and Cersei swore she would sing it to her baby brother, they sang it together some days, but the night of her brothers birth, she didn't get her lullaby... She never heard it again. The words were echoing in her ears still she was onto the third verse and Catelyn was watching her intently, a precious fragile smile on her lips.

"Forever to Cherish, Forever to hold, Forever.... Forever..." Cersei choked back the tears that brimmed around her glossy eyes. The moonlight danced in her tears, and as they dampened her cheeks left a trail of moonlight shimmering in a river down her skin. "Forever I'll love you, till the Gods have grown old," Catelyn completed with a rich quality and lower pitch than Cersei.  
"Your grace..." The Queen dismissed her comment, holding up her hand as she composed herself. Yet Catelyn ignored her and approached the blonde in caution. "You're wonderful," she complemented in earnest, daring to brush the silver wet tracks from her cheeks. Cersei should have pushed her away, done something, but all she could do was shudder under Catelyn's feather-light touch.  
"My mother sang that to me," Cersei explained before shivering and the Stark decided to risk her life and embrace the Queen.  
"So did mine," The auburn haired woman announced quietly and she took her hand comfortably, and Cersei surprisingly didn't feel obliged to move away. "She taught me," the Tully's free hand rested upon Cersei's diaphragm once again, the unnecessary but wanted touch made them both smile softly. Her tear brimmed emerald sparkling eyes met Catelyn's, they reflected the moonlight which caused them to sparkle such mesmerizing blue that reminded her of sapphires.  
Cersei caught Catelyn's jaw between her forefinger and thumb and guided her soft lips upon her own. She had felt more of... Whatever it was with this woman in one glance than she had for years beside Robert. Catelyn had never kissed a woman. She didn't think her sister counted. She had thought it would have been the same as kissing a man, but most definitely not. Cersei's lips were gentle yet intriguing, warming and soft and she could have kissed her for the whole night just to keep that feeling. Even her cinnamon and rosemary scent was intoxicating and Catelyn could lose herself in this woman. Cersei's palms found the Tully's hips and she held her close, her tongue dampening her lips and soon parting Catelyn's. The Stark mother shuddered in her arms and sighed in content drowning in the presence of the lion. It was a while before a breathless wolf pulled away, regaining lost breath as she stared up at the Lannister in adoration. Cersei had her arms locked around her waist protectively, and Catelyn began to reconsider. She broke from the blondes embrace and stammered. "I.. I have a husband... I have Ned, and you have Robert... We have children," the Tully protested, but the Queen had caught her hand once again and pressed her lips on hers briefly, making the Lady of Winterfell go weak at the knees. Catelyn had no option but to willingly reciprocate the kiss. Cersei smirked down at her and kissed the woman's hand softly. "I'm going to enjoy these singing lessons..." she murmured teasingly, "they are regular yes?" How could Catelyn refuse? She nodded immediately with a weak blush and rose to feel Cersei's lips on hers again.


	2. Part Two

Cersei was humming. For the first time in what felt like centuries, The Queen was humming pleasantly as she went about her day and of course, it didn’t go unnoticed. Jaime had stared at her as if she had gown an extra eye, and even if she had, she’d have rolled it in response. _Really?_ She thought to herself. _Has he never seen a woman hum before?_ Robert made some gleeful insulting remark as he passed her. His firm palm finding her backside as he chortled, and he too began to sarcastically sing off-key, an old banquet melody, that would send the ravens flying from the tower to escape his bellows. He was drunk again, no doubt, and Cersei, strong Cersei, behaving Cersei, let the scene pass and she carried on with her day, letting the notes fly freely into the surroundings.

She took joy in the melodic rhythms that left her brims, it lightened her soul as if she was yet again a fair kind maiden, innocent and pure for the world. But she was as pure to this world as a lump of coal, yet all her mistakes seemed to wash way with the harmony of her voice. Myrcella and Tommen were more than delighted to hear their mother sing to them, and now he could not escape a single night without either of them begging and pleading to be sung to sleep once again… after all, she really did have a lovely voice.

The lioness roamed the blossoming gardens. It was her favourite place in Kings Landing, the serenity merged with the beauty made the place so tranquil and passionate. It was almost always quiet, and Cersei found herself taking in the luxury of the sweet foliage and flowers, as she would hum or sing, whatever took her fancy. It was only here that she never seemed to be the harsh, cold woman displayed to others. Inside that castle… she was a monster to all but her children. Here, she was just a fallen angel, trying to fly.

“That’s pretty,”

The voice startled her, and the golden haired beauty stopped in her tracks. Catelyn Stark smiled at her from the bench in the alcove of the shrubbery. Her flowing auburn tresses dangling against the thin golden dress she had tailored for her, during her stay in Kings Landing. Lannister colours. They suited her well. She had the sparkling sapphire eyes of the Tully’s. A Lannister and a Tully, perfect combination, she had no room for the Stark, the dull grey did nothing to excel her radiance.

Cersei smirked gently at the compliment, changing course and strode over to the other woman with purpose. “You’ve been avoiding me,” She accused, stopping at a halt in front of her, towering over the Tully.

With Catelyn, she could be fierce as a lion, or as gentle as a mouse, she could be timid with her kisses or she could bruise her with the effects of her forceful lips. And the Lady of Winterfell didn’t mind, she simply was quite fond of exploring the blonde’s alternate personalities. Though more often than not, she tended to be more rough and aggressive after she had spent the night with Robert, and Catelyn was no fool to believe that he treated her as the Queen she was.

It was true, however, that she was avoiding her. She had been occupying herself for many occasions, being with Ned where she could. Catelyn was afraid to be with Cersei, if she became distracted like she had that night, and kissed her… she had Tully honour, she could not betray her husband. She had been raised with the prospect of honour, and despite what she wanted, who she wanted, it was her Duty to her husband and her family to reign in her thoughts and gain control.

 “Come with me,” Catelyn began to object but Cersei held onto her wrist and pulled her up regardless, “I am the Queen and I order you to come with me,” She led them through the gardens, around the back of the castle, so that they were not to be seen from any windows of the Keep.

The area was fully shaded, for the tower blocked out the sun, it was cooler here, without the beaming rays to warm up the grass.

“Cersei, where are we g-“ The Lannister shut her up with a heavy kiss to her lips, her wrist still in her grasp as she pushed the Tully against wall of the Castle, immediately moulding her body into the other woman’s despite her struggles and protests. The stone was cold, Cat could feel the shock numb her body through the thin gauze gown she wore. It only helped her to feel the contrasts with the heat of the Queens perfectly shaped body pressing into her front. Not an inch of her skin from her knees to her neck went without being covered by the other woman, pressed against her so firmly, that she was sure Cersei could feel the rapid exhilarating beating of her heart.

 

“You taught me well, my dear Catelyn, now I want to see what other talented noises can come from your mouth,” Cersei teased, firmly pressing her lips against the Stark’s neck, coaxing a gentle whine to hang in the air

“Cersei, stop it. Stop it. We can not…” No doubt she would have gone into a long and detailed speech as to where her loyalties laid, but the Lioness was already on her knees, pulling Catelyn’s skirts up around her hips, and pushing her smallclothes out the way. The wolf was torn between her desire and her honour, and that pause gave The Lannister enough time to make up her mind for her, plunging her tongue into the redheads core deeply, revelling in the immediate moans that fell past the Tully’s lips.

Her head canted backwards, meeting the stone wall firmly, but the lines between pain and pleasure were a mere blur. The Queen no longer had to hold her wrists to the wall to keep her there, and her hands moved to part her thighs further, allowing her deeper access for her tongue to roam quick and deep, and Catelyn juices to flow upon her lips.

 _What our husbands do not know will not hurt them_. The Golden haired woman thought, with a smirk as her lips attached onto her throbbing clit, sucking roughly to expose her eager nerves, her tongue talently dancing around it. The ministrations coaxed the warm moans from the other woman, her whimpers begging for more.

Cersei slid a finger into her, delighted by how wet she could make the wolf, and pleased as her tight walls clamped firmly around her.

 _This is my reward_. She thought. _For having to put up with Robert_. As a child Cersei had always wanted to be a boy, she wanted to be a knight, with a sword and a maiden. And now she wanted all that again. She had the maiden in front of her, and had she been a handsome, gallant man, she would have put an heir in the Tully woman instead of a finger.

She slid in another with ease, causing the woman to gasp and beg silently, thrusting in punishing force, curling her digits to increase the pleasure that coursed through her body. Without slowing her brutal place between her legs, the Lioness bit affectionately at her bundle of nerves before speaking.

“Sing for me my Wolf.” Cersei demanded hoarsely before sucking and nibbling at her stiff clit, earning the cries she longed for, from the auburn woman. Her fingers, insistent sucking and tongue torturing her clit, it was hardly long before Catelyn was gasping and calling out weakly, her climax only growing.

Cersei would surely have smirked at the scene, the Tully writhing because of her. The effects that the Queen had between her legs could not be stopped as she hit her climax, and even still, she did not slow as she pistoned her fingers into the Tully.

She cried out desperately, her fingers tangled in the blonde tresses as the stunning explosion ripped through her body. Only then did the Lannister withdraw her fingers and detach her lips, capturing Catelyn breathless ones instead.

“One day I am going to be Queen, the actual Queen of Westeros, not some fat man’s wife. When that time comes Catelyn Tully, I want you to be my hand,” she whispered lowly, a soft smirk on her lips as she took the other woman in her arms, cradling her body close.

Cersei led the breathless unresponsive highborn lady to the nearest stone bench and sat herself down, pulling Catelyn into her. “Would you like that my wolf?” The Stark nodded meekly, and the Queen brushed her lips softly against the others, letting her taste herself on her parted brims.

“But my husband…” The lady of Winterfell complained gently, and Cersei simply hushed her as if she was one of her golden-haired children.

“Your husband bore another woman’s child. Your marriage is already burdened with dishonour. I cannot impregnate you Catelyn, why do you worry as such?” The auburn haired woman nuzzled into the Queen, her own head rising and falling slightly with the distinct beating of the Lioness’ heart.

“When the day arrives, Cersei, I will be your hand.” The blonde smiled lightly, stroking her digits through the addictive red tresses.

“When the day arrives, Catelyn, you will be my everything,” her delicate touch caressed her cheek softly. “But in the meantime, I request that our lessons are put onto action daily,” The warm slight smirk painted her countenance again, stealing a fragile kiss from the Tully’s lips.

“As you say… my Queen,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never planned for a second chapter, but the comment had asked so I obliged. I hope you like it dear.


End file.
